Así es el destino
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: Algunas veces sientes que amas a alguien pero, conoces a alguien más y te preguntas si sigue siendo el indicado.Ahora Misty tendrá que decidirlo
1. Default Chapter

"ASI ES EL DESTINO"

CAP. 1

Era un día lluvioso y la tarde era fría, pero al mismo tiempo era tranquila debido a que la gente se resguardaba del agua en sus hogares. Ya saben, como dice el dicho:¡que lindo es ver llover y no mojarse! (nn)

Pero un incidente pronto terminó con aquella tranquilidad, en especial la que se gozaba en la comandancia de Caña Dorada.

Las patrullas se envolvieron en una violenta persecución, eran varias las unidades que perseguían un Ferrari negro (me encantan los autos deportivos).

El asfalto estaba mojado, por lo que los neumáticos resbalaban en él, fue eso mismo lo que provocó que al dar la vuelta a una curva, el coche se desbarrancara.

La oficial Jenny bajó de la patrulla y hecho un vistazo al barranco.

-No creo que haya sobrevivido- dijo un oficial.

-De todas formas llamen al equipo especial. Debemos estar seguros de que este fue el final de Giovanni....

Base principal del TR

Tulipán Negro revisaba las últimas entregas de Pkmn cuando un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules entró.

-Tulipán Negro- la chica volteó al escuchar que este le llamaba.

-Que bueno verle, joven ¿qué le trae por aquí? Usted nunca ha estado muy interesado en los negocios de su padre-

El joven sonrió en medio de un suspiro.

-Tulipán, tal vez lo que voy a decirte será muy duro para ti, así que seré prudente. Giovanni acaba de morir-

-¿¡Qué?!- la chica se puso pálida debido a la impresión.

-Parece que tuvo un accidente y su coche se desbarranco al ser perseguido por la policía-

-No..¡no eso no puede ser cierto!- sollozaba

-sé que es difícil para ti, debido a lo que sentías por mi padre, pero debes ser fuerte y superarlo-

-Habla como si no le importara-

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?- dijo el chico abrazándola, para después pensar: "pero siempre le guardé rencor"...

Algunos días después..

-Que bueno que decidimos tomarnos unas vacaciones- dijo Brock a sus amigos

-Sí, ya era hora- dijo Misty

-Aunque yo preferiría haber seguido con mi viaje- dijo Ash; los amigos se encontraban en un restaurante, hacia tan solo 2 días que decidieron ir a Villa Verde a tomar el fresco, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Los 3 amigos se encontraban de lo más felices, cuando Brock dejo caer la cuchara que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-Brock ¿qué tienes?- preguntó preocupada Misty

-debo estar soñando- dijo el chico

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Ash al momento de voltear a ver en la misma dirección del chico moreno, comprendió el por qué de la actitud extraña de su amigo. –Ah, por eso- la atención de Brock la capturo una chica de cabellos naranja (un poco más claro que el de Misty) y de ojos color verde, con el cabello en un corte casi redondo.

-Ya me caía de extraño que hoy no se comportara de esa manera -.-U- dice Misty

-si no les molesta, ahorita vengo- y Brock se dirigió a la mesa de la chica. –hola mi nombre es Brock, pero puedes llamarme Brocky- la chica de cabellos naranjas se río. -¿así sonríen todos los angelitos?- la chica volvió a sonreír.

-Elsa, Elsa Ágabo- dio la mano al chico la cual estrecho, mientras la chica con un movimiento de su mano que tenía libre le hizo la invitación de sentarse. -¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-Mis amigos y yo estamos de vacaciones-

-¿De vacaciones?-

-Sí, Misty y yo acompañamos a Ash en su viaje Pkmn y ahora decidimos descansar un poco

-¿Misty, Ash? He oído hablar de ellos-

-¿En serio?-

-Tú eres Brock Rockon, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada y el mejor criador de Kanto (y el más kawai nn) en lo que respecta a pkmn de tipo roca-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- la chica solo alzó un hombro y miró su reloj. -¿Estas esperando a alguien?

-Sí, a mi jefe.. digo a un chico-

-¿Tu novio?-

-No, es alguien que debo ver, pero no somos nada de eso-..

-Parece ser que esta vez Brock si fue correspondido- dice Ash

-Sí, y eso es porque él no está tan absorto en sus asuntos como para no darse cuenta de que hay otras cosas más en su vida-

-¿A que te refieres Misty?-

-A nada-

-¿Por qué estas molesta?-

-Porque ya me canse de esperar lo que por tanto tiempo he estado esperando-

-¿Eh?

-...eres un tonto- Misty se levanta y sale del lugar tropezando con el mismo chico que había estado hablando con Tulipán Negro, solo que en esta ocasión traía gafas oscuras. –disculpa-

-no, discúlpame tú- el chico siguió con la mirada a Misty, la cual se quedo parada en la esquina del lugar, afuera en la avenida. –Perdón, pero ¿no eres Elsa Ágabo?-

-¿Elsa? No, mi nombre es Misty Waterflower-

-Ah, es que estoy buscando a una chica con ese nombre y como ambas tienen el cabello naranja, pensé que eras tú-

-Lo siento, yo te ayudaría pero, no la conozco-

-No hay problema, Ah, pero que grosero soy, no me he presentado. Soy Julian- el chico le tendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto- Misty le correspondió el gesto, pero para sorpresa de esta, le beso la mano.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas, "doncella acuática"?- Misty se sonrojo

-Soy entrenadora de Pkmn acuáticos, ¿y tú?-

-Pues... a viajar por el mundo nn ¿y qué haces por aquí?

-Vine de vacaciones con mis amigos-

-¡Que bien! Eso quiere decir que tal vez podamos seguir viéndonos-

-Tal vez-

-¿En dónde estas hospedada?-

-En el hotel "Pokemon Real"-

-¿Te gustaría que nos vieramos en la tarde?-

-Claro, me gustaría-

-Bien, entonces nos vemos "doncella acuática"- Julian se despidió de la chica de la misma manera en que la saludo para después entrar al Restaurante.

-"Que galante...si tan solo ese tonto de Ash se comportara de esa manera"- pensó al mismo tiempo en que se tomaba la mano bendecida por aquel beso (:b)

Julian entró al lugar y lo revisó rápidamente el lugar con la mirada, encontrando a Elsa con Brock. Se paro en un lugar visible para que la chica se percatara de su presencia, lo cual consiguió sin mayor esfuerzo.

-Brock, tengo que irme, mi cita acaba de llegar- el criador volteó a ver a Julian

-Ah.. es una lástima-

-Sí, pero tal vez podamos vernos al atardecer-

-¿En verdad?-

-Sí, yo iré a buscarte-

-Estaré esperando- la chica le guiño el ojo

Brock regresó con Ash

-Es una hermosa mujer ¿verdad?- dice Brock

-Ja, eso lo dices de todas las chicas que conoces-

-Pero, esta si que me ha cautivado.. ¿ y Misty?-

-No lo sé, se molesto por algo y sali

-¿Y no haz tenido la delicadeza de ir a buscarla?-

-Ay, ya se le pasará-

-Ash.. eres un tonto, si una chica como ella me privilegiara sin dudar ya lo hubiera aceptado-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Olvídalo (-.-)

Elsa y Julian entraron a al bodega del Restaurante..

-Pensé que tendría que esperar una eternidad- dijo Elsa

-Ja, ¿y tú me hablas en ese tono?-

-Mira serás el hijo de Giovanni, pero odio que me hagan esperar-

-No vine aquí para hablar de eso, vine para que me des informes de la zona, tú como líder de la región Kanto eres la responsable de todo lo que sucede aquí-

-Sí, bueno, todo ha salido a la perfección, por algo me he mantenido como la número uno en toda la zona-

-Bueno, debo reconocer que esta zona es la más productiva, pero hay un trío que ha estado dando muchos problemas-

-Jessie, James y Meowth.. sí, son la mosca en la sopa-

-Quiero que arregles ese asunto-

-Pues que se les despida y asunto arreglado-

-Tendrás que ver personalmente lo que están haciendo mal-

-¿¡Qué?!-

-¿No te parece la idea?-

-Claro que no, Giovanni nunca me hubiera pedido eso-

-Pero yo soy yo y mis planes son diferentes, al igual que mis métodos-

-Ja,ja, solo falta que me digas que convertirás al TR en una institución benéfica-

-¬.¬

-Ja, Julian eres un joven líder para una vieja empresa... pero está bien, eres el jefe y haré lo que me pides.. ya que u.u

-Bien, confió en que sabrás conservar tu puesto como jefe principal-

Julian estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo.

-Por cierto, ¿qué sabes sobre cierta chica llamada Misty Waterflower?

-Misty Waterflower.. 17 años, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, la más pequeña de 4 hermanas, pudo haber sido una gran entrenadora pero, se obstino a seguir en un viaje al lado de Ashton Ketchum-

-¿Ashton Ketchum?-

-Sí, es un buen prospecto para maestro Pkmn, él es de Pallet town, pero es un tonto de primera-

-¿?

-La chica está enamorada de él y él no se percata de ello..pero ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-... no por nada. Te encargo lo que te pedí- Julian se marcha

-Je, a mí no me engaña, algo se trae entre manos. Brock Rockon... ahora que recuerdo esos tontos de James y compañía han querido apoderase del Pikachu de Ash pero, no han podido, tal vez esa sea mi oportunidad para hacerlo ¡ay!, Brock creo que me ayudaras en mi cometido- Elsa sonrió ante la posibilidad de terminar con ese pendiente del Pkmn más preciado de Ash.. parecía que por fin llegaría el momento de apoderarse de él.....

¿Por qué Julian demostró tener tanto interés en Misty? ¿Elsa se aprovechará del interés de Brock para tener la oportunidad de capturar a Pikachu?

¡Hi! Soy Ana,( alias Sajayin no Himesama) ya me conocerán algunos de ustedes nn Solo quiero decir que este fic se lo dedico a Julian Manes y por si no se dieron cuenta él es el nuevo líder del TR je,je.

Espero que te guste, esta es la sorpresa a al que me refería el otro día que te daría, solo que por cuestiones de tiempo y otras tantas cosas más que ya mencioné en otras ocasiones y que ya sabes ( y eso que no me acuerdo de haber roto algún espejo, ó algo similar nn)

Bueno, solo doy las gracias a la amiga Ondine por haber ayudado a mecanografiar este fic, con su dictado perfecto, aunque eso le valió que se le irritara más la garganta debido a que anda algo enferma u.u

Por cierto, dice que a quién le interesa heredar una colección de Pkmn antes de morir ( era broma )

Nos vemos para la próxima y ya saben dejen Reviews nn


	2. así es el destino cap2

"Así es el destino" Cap.2

Brock y Ash salieron del Restaurante, encontrándose con Misty.

-Misty, ¿qué sucedió?- dijo Brock

-Nada- dijo sin prestar mucha atención

-Ya veo, lo des siempre-

-Si, Brock, sabes que no puedo evitarlo- dijo en un tono que parecía que ambos chicos comprendieran pero, como si fuera un misterio para Ash.

Caminaron hasta el hotel, Brock hablaba de Elsa y y de su cita para esa tarde, mientras que Misty aparentaba escucharle, cuando, en realidad, sus pensamientos divagaban lejos de ahí. Bueno, no tan lejos, ya que se concentraban en el muchacho de cabellos negros que venía a su lado, al cual parecía que nada le importaba nada más que sus viajes y todo lo relacionado a ello.

-"¿Por qué Ash?"- pensó la chica. –"será que en verdad no te das cuenta de lo que siento ó es que yo no te intereso".

Se llevó su mano cerca de su corazón y sin querer sintió nuevamente el calor de aquel tierno beso que Julian le había dado al conocerla y sin saber el por qué sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Pensándolo ya detenidamente, el chico era atractivo pero, sus pensamientos fueron invadidos nuevamente por Ash.

En esas condiciones llegaron al hotel.

-¿Iremos hoy a conocer la ciudad?- preguntó Ash.

-Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que prepararme para la tarde- dijo Brock

-No sé si Misty quiera venir conmigo ¿vendras?- pregunto el chico pero, al momento se dio cuenta de que esta pensaba en otras cosas. –Misty- llamó, haciéndola reaccionar.

-¿Eh? ¿Perdón?-

-Que si vendrás a conocer conmigo la ciudad, Brock se quedará-

-¿Y por qué se quedará?- dijo Misty

-no pusiste atención a lo que nos estaba contando en el camino, ¿verdad?-

-Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo.. lo siento pero, yo tampoco te acompañaré- Misty se fue a su cuarto.

-¿Y ahora que mosca le pico?- dijo irónico Ash

-Ay, Ash- y Brock también se va.

5:30 p.m

Brock y Ash se encontraban en la estancia del Hotel, ya que Elsa le había llamado al criador para decirle que en breve llegaría.

En eso vieron como un Porche plateado se estacionaba en la puerta. El hombre que venía en él entró al lugar, dirigiéndose a la recepción.

-Disculpe, buscó a la señorita Waterflower- dijo este

-Sí, permitame un momento- dijo el recepcionista.

-Disculpa, mi nombre es Ash y él es Brock, somos amigos de Misty- dijo acercándosele

-Ah. Mucho gusto. Yo soy Julian y tengo una cita con su amiga

-¿¡Qué?!- dijo sorprendido Ash. -¿una cita? No lo creo, ella nos lo hubiera dicho-

-No sé si no te haz dado cuenta pero, Misty no es una niña para que tenga que decirles que es lo que va hacer. ¿Qué eres, su tutor?-

-No, soy su amigo. Pero, nos preocupamos por ella-

-"¿Nos?", son muchos y parece que tu amigo Brock no concuerda con lo que dices-

-Ash tiene razón respecto a que nos preocupamos por ella pero, si no mencionó nada al respecto, debe tener sus razones. Mírala, ahí viene- dijo señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Tanto Ash como Julian voltearon a verle, en aquella ocasión no llevaba su ropa habitual sino un vestido corto azul, su cabello, largo ya, completamente suelto caía sobre su espalda.

Se acercó a Julian y le sonrió.

-Me empezaba a preocupar , pensé que ya no bajarías- dijo estrechando su mano con fuerza al momento en que la besaba. Como era de suponerse A Ash le molestó esto, aunque solo vio como se marchaban.

-¡Pues que se cree ese!- dijo molesto el chico

-Un chico que si reconoce lo que siente por la mujer que le interesa- Ash iba a responderle a su amigo pero, se vio interrumpido por un saludo.

-Hola, Brock – y este volteó

-¡Hola! **nn**

-Perdón por llegar tarde- dijo besándole en la mejilla –pero no pude evitarlo- le sonrío

-No.. no te preocupes Elsa

-Que tal , tú debes ser Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto extrañado y esta solo alzo un hombro

-¿Nos vamos?- y Elsa tomó del brazo a Brock, dejando a Ash solo...

Las citas se dieron por los siguientes días, mientras que el criador hablaba con mucho entusiasmo de ellas, a Misty solo se le veía más contenta y, aunque no contaba lo que sucedía, para Brock no era algo de lo que estuviera desinformado.

Su rostro tenía una luz extraña, se le veía diferente. Para Ash era algo incómodo y no mencionaba ninguna palabra, en realidad no sabía el por qué de su disgusto.

Las vacaciones estaban llegando al término..y en una de esas últimas citas Elsa y Brock se encontraban en el claro de un bosquecillo...

-¡Uf! Creo que caminé demasiado- dijo la chica dejándose caer en la hierba.

-Elsa- dijo el chico dentándose al lado de ella, esta solo permaneció ahí, con los ojos cerrados, el chico la miró y quiso acercarse para besarle. Se acercó pero, la chica repentinamente se levantó. -¡Ah, discúlpame! No quise hacerlo, bueno sí quise pero no debí

-No, espera un momento..

-¿?-

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Brock guardó silencio y escuchó algo que provenía de en medio de los arbustos

-Sí, proviene de allá- ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos.

Vieron a un Bulbasaur peleando con un Vulpix

-Ah no, eso no lo permitiré- Elsa sacó una Pkbl. -¡Charizard, ve!- el Pkmn de hierba en cuanto le vió salió corriendo. –Je,je eso le pasa por meterse con mis adorados Pkmn de fuego

-nn U

Vulpix se acercó a la chica

-Pequeñín ¿estas bien?- preguntó la chica arrodillándose frente a él y este comenzó a restregarse en ella como agradeciéndole. Elsa sonrió. -¿quieres venir conmigo?- el Pkmn se alejó un poco y desafío a la chica. –Bien, entonces..¡Cindaquil, ve!

-"¡Un Cindaquil!"- pensó Brock sorprendido, la batalla se llevó a cabo y la chica ganó un nuevo Pkmn

-¡Viva! Ahora tengo un Cindaquil ¿sabías que me encantan los Pkmn de fuego? Sí, ¿verdad?

-Sí...Elsa, tú me dijiste que nunca sales de kanto..

-Ah.. lo dices por Cindaquil ¿verdad?.. bueno, fue un regalo de mi jefe

-¿Tu jefe?-

-Si, mi difunto jefe-

-¿Y Julian?-

-Es mi nuevo jefe-

-No me hjaz dicho a que te dedicas exactamente-

-Al contrabando de Pkmn

-O.O

-Ja,ja. Hubieras visto la cara que pusiste- Elsa se acerca a Brock. –pero..¿en qué estabamos antes de que Vulpix apareciera?- Brock se sonrojó, la chica acostumbraba a usar un tono de voz muy seductor y él aún no lograba acostumbrarse a este tono de voz. Le besó y sintió que la chica dejaba caer su peso en él y más que por instinto, la cargó, mientras que ella le rodeaba el cuello....

Misty llegaba al hotel, después de una larga caminata con Julian.

-Mañana nos iremos- dijo triste Misty

-Será triste tener que separarme de ti "doncella acuática"pero, supongo que no será el final de esto ¿verdad?-Misty volteó a verle sorprendida y sin sabeer que responder con exactitud. -¿seguirás en tu viaje con él?

-No lo sé.. es mi amigo-

-Pero, tú viajas con él porque le amas ¿no?- la chica se sorprendió. –si así es y tienes alguna esperanza entonces sigue con él-

-El problema es que no las tengo-

-Entonces, creo que es tiempo de que cambies de rumbo

-Pero..

-Déjame ser el que te ayude a olvidarlo

-...

-Pero, si no te agrado, yo lo comprenderé y..

-No, no es eso..- se apresuró a contestarle. –al contrario, me agradas, pero tengo miedo de que esto solo sea una ilusión pasjera

-Entonces, tomate el tiempo que quieras y llámame cuando estés segura – dijo Julian dándole una tarjeta. – De todas formas de una u otra manera estaré cerca de ti-

-Gracias..debo irme

-mañana vendré a verte antes de que te vayas- la chica entraba al lugar cuando julian la detuvo por el hombro, ella volteó para ser sorprendida por un cálido beso en la boca. A pesar de ser improvisado, se dejó llevar por la sensación que invadía su cuerpo y embriagaba su alma.

Aquel era su primer beso, beso que había soñado dar a Ash, al chico que ocupaba su corazón, pero ahora ya no estaba segura de ello. Algo nuevo comenzaba a nacer en él, algo que pedía a gritos salir de ahí y ver la luz para brotar y echar raíces profundas ................

Bueno, supongo que querrán matarme por lo que estoy haciendo, esperen un opco y lo harán para después, jeje

SERENITY KOU: Gracias por tus comentarios y que bueno que te gustó la idea También fuiste la encargada de inaugurar los reviews

JULIAN: que bueno que te gustó el fic y no, no creo que me vayas a dejar en mal en este, tu fic :b

BELZE: Pues sí parece ser que este tonto de Ash no ve más allá de sus Pkbl, pero espera ver lo que falta, creo que u odiarn a Ash o me odiaran a mí por lo que tengo pensado en hacer.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, nos vemos para la próxima y ya saben ¡dejen Reviews!


End file.
